Amor En Custodia
by Teengirl18
Summary: Sam Puckett es una diseñadora de modas de 41 años quien vuelve a Freddie Benson de 33 años su guardaespaldas luego de que le salvara la vida de unos secuestradores. Poco a poco los sentimientos van surgiendo. LEE, POR FAVOR :


**AMOR EN CUSTODIA**

Sam Puckett, una mujer de 41 años se encontraba organizando su desfile en Milán, ella era una de las mejores diseñadoras de Seattle y la propietaria de la casa Puckett. Todo estaba listo, faltaban unos pocos minutos y su hija, Barbará, no había llegado.

- Eso. Así quedo perfecto ¿Notas la diferencia? – Decía suspirando y viendo como a Carolina, su mejor modelo, le habían mejorado el maquillaje - ¿Qué le pasa a Barbará? Nada que llega – Dijo preocupada, para sí misma.

Todos los espectadores observaban la pantalla donde la señora Puckett decía algunas palabras "Mi primera inspiración fue la tierra. Por alguna razón he tenido gran fascinación por ella, y quise hacerla parte de mi colección y de mi vida. Siempre hay un tono nuevo que reflejar". Luego de estas, empezó el desfile y todas las modelos desfilaban por la gran pasarela.

Esto ocurría, mientras Freddie Benson, un campesino de 33 años, de un pueblo a una hora y media de Seattle, practicaba con una barra de madera "defensa propia" sin ningún entrenador. Él, tenía una entrevista para poder ser el capataz en la hacienda Puckett y así, mantener a su esposa Gabriela y a su hija, Natalia.

El desfile cerro con el modelaje de Carolina quien dejo muy impactado a Alejandro Sanín, el esposo de Sam. Todas las modelos salieron junto a Sam en la tarima, quien por primera vez en la noche mostro su cara al público, y allí comenzó el festejo.

Afuera de la celebración, se encontraban Nicolás Camacho y un amigo, hablando luego de llevar a un invitado del evento. En un momento llego Barbará Sanín con unas amigas en su carro; y el simplemente quedo impactado con su belleza.

- ¿Su nombre, por favor? – Dijo el de seguridad.

- A ver, yo soy Barbará Sanín PUCKETT, hija de Sam Puckett o te lo dibujo, ¿nene? – Dijo resaltando su gran nombre privilegiado – ¡Permiso! – Decía, mientras Camacho la observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Esa niña es divina, hermano – Le dijo Camacho, a su amigo.

- No, ni la mire papa, que no sale – Dijo en tono de burla.

Después de que Barbará se peleara con su mamá por no haber asistido al evento solo porque pensaba que su vestido la hacía ver gorda, Sam se fue para la hacienda.

Alejandro hablaba con su guardespaldas, Tango en la oficina.

- No se le hace una falta de respeto – Dijo Tango

- ¿Qué?

- Desear a una mujer que no es Paz, querer tenerla para usted cuando tiene una esposa.

- No me haga sentir culpable. Yo quiero mucho a Sam, pero ella y yo llevamos muchos años juntos y la misma rutina cansa – Dijo burlándose – Usted sabe que yo voy a lo que vi, la seduciré. – Vio a Carolina saliendo del ascensor.

- Un momento señor – Dijo Tango - ¿Señorita, me permite? – Dijo llevándola justamente donde estaba Alejandro y presentándolos.

- Mucho gusto – Dijo ella. – Espero que le haya gustado mi trabajo. – Expresó coquetamente.

Una media hora después de que Sam Puckett llegara a su casa, fue al jardín. Ella estaba con su computadora, tomando un poco de tinto y leyendo un libro. Freddie Benson llego a la casa Puckett y se encontró con el guardespaldas general en el suelo de modo inconsciente.

En el jardín todo era sereno hasta sentir una pistola en su cabeza

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Suéltenme! ¿Qué diablos ocurre? – Dos hombres la agarraban pidiendo que mantuviera silencio.

Benson estaba mirando que tenía el guardespaldas tirado en el suelo cuando de pronto sintió un hombre detrás de él estirando su pistola contra su cabeza

- Tranquilo hermano, tranquilo – Se iba parando Freddie – Solo vine a.. - ¡PUH! Freddie sorprendió al chico con máscara negra, golpeándolo para luego derrumbarlo. Corrió rápidamente hacia un lugar donde encontró a la señora Sam agarrada por uno de los secuestradores y a otro apuntando hacia ella. Freddie empezó a pelear con ellos y para su suerte, ambos huyeron de allí dejando a Sam libre.

Freddie corrió donde estaba Sam y le dijo:

- ¿Está bien? – Agarrando sus brazos mientras que ella tocaba su pecho a una distancia prudente

- Si, yo estoy bien – Dijo asustada mirando fijamente a los ojos de su "heroe" – Estoy muy asustada

- Tranquila. No van a regresar – Dijeron mirándose a los ojos

- Gracias.

- Hice lo que cualquier otra persona hubiese hecho – Dijo sinceramente - Lo importante es que usted está bien, su chofer también y ya llego la policía - Le decía Freddie a Sam quien tomaba un vaso de agua

- Si usted no aparece a mi me matan.. – Dijo la señora Puckett – Lo que si no entiendo es que estaba haciendo usted aquí en mi casa

- Freddie suspiro sonriendo – Bueno, yo vine a una entrevista por el puesto de capataz, de la hacienda

- Ahh…

- Freddie Manuel Benson – Dijo estrechando su mano. – Me imagino que usted es..

- Sam Puckett – Hubo una conexión de miradas hasta que un policía vino y dijo que no se encontraron indicios de quien habían sido las personas que accedieron al casi secuestro.

Cuando llego al pueblo hablo con su esposa de que había salvado la vida de la reconocida Sam y estaba orgulloso de ello; pero recibió una mala noticia, llego una carta del juzgado, ¡Les iban a quitar la casa! Estaba triste más no estaba ardiendo en llamas porque si algo caracterizaba a Freddie era ser un hombre pacífico. Al día siguiente iría al juzgado a averiguar, estaba afuera de su casa despidiéndose de su familia cuando un auto se escucha frente a su hogar, era ella, Sam.

- Señor Benson ¿Cómo le va? – Luego de bajarse del auto que manejo Tango.

- Señora Sam ¿Cómo está? – Estrechando su mano.

- Bien, me tome el atrevimiento de investigar al hombre que me salvo la vida – Dijo mientras Freddie iba borrando su sonrisa – No iba a estar contenta hasta no entregarle esto. – Dándole un sobre con dinero.

- Viendo el contenido – Muchísimas gracias, pero no es necesario.

- ¿Por qué no? – Dijo confundida – Es mi manera de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi.

- De verdad señora, no le puedo recibir. Si realmente quiere agradecerme lo que yo hice, deme trabajo – Dijo seguro – Eso es lo que estoy buscando como ser el capataz de su hacienda.

- Lo hare. Pero estuve averiguando su expediente y quiero que sea mi guardespaldas ¿Qué le parece? – Pregunto Sam.

- No señora. Muy tentadora su propuesta pero no.

- ¿De verdad me va a rechazar? – Dijo algo confusa – Mire, de todas formas le doy mi tarjeta.

Freddie llego a Seattle para preguntar sobre su casa y el hombre que se la vendió lo estafo, la casa nunca estuvo a su nombre por lo cual fue al despacho y empezó a golpearlo; fue detenido por la policía. Su esposa se entero por lo cual llamo a Sam para que le hiciera el favor de sacarlo de allí.

- Benson – Llego Sam a su celda y él, al escuchar su voz, alzo su cabeza sorprendido por la presencia de ella.

- ¿Usted? – Frunciendo el seño.

- Sí, soy yo. Vengo a decirle que ya está en libertad, que ya se pago su fianza. – Dijo mientras Freddie se paraba y caminaba hacia ella. – Y además pague la deuda de su causa y pedí que pasaran las escrituras a su nombre – Dijo mientras el la miraba sorprendido. - ¡ALEGRESE BENSON!

- ¡Pues que no tenía que hacer eso señora! – Dijo detrás de las rejas – Yo pague esa casa con mi trabajo, el turco me tiene que responder. – Escucho Sam rodando los ojos.

- Nadie le va a responder Benson, ¡lo estafaron!

- Bueno, entonces se pelea, se busca un abogado o al…

- Que no va a lograr nada. Lo único que se podía era pagar, no se puede comprobar nada.

- Puede ser pero… pero no entiendo – Confundido - ¿Por qué acepto todo eso por mi?

- Segundos callada – Usted sabe porque lo hago. Porque quiero que sea mi guardaespaldas. Y espero que esta vez me diga que si – Dijo sonriendo

**Se preguntaran ¿Por qué Sam es tan grande y porque Freddie es menor que Sam? Así es la historia, imagínenselos así de grandes u.u & a Sam un poco más grande xd Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que será el único donde haga una generalización de todos los personajes porque la historia solo será de Sam y Freddie, y un poco de Camacho y Barbará. Gracias por leer :D **


End file.
